La mudanza
by hermimalfoy
Summary: Lily vive en privet drive junto sus padres y hermana.Pero deciden mudarse al mundo mágico.Ella esta entusiasmada...pero seguira en ese estado al enterarse quien vive al lado?
1. The beginning

Hace tiempo, publique parte de este ff, pero por poco tiempo y inspiración no pude seguirlo, espero que publicándolo de nuevo tengas mas gente que le guste y me deje reviews.

_**Los personajes no son mios, expcepto algunos personajes, como Amy salidos de mi propia y excasa imaginación..jiji. espero que les guste. Sin mas rollos..( me enrollo bastante normalmente..) les dejo la historia para que la lean.**_

_**Una mudanza un amor. **_

_**Capitulo 1.La mudanza.**_

Era una mañana soleada y en una habitación, totalmente vacía, se hallaba una chica de unos 15 años, con el pelo rojo como el fuego hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas k brillaban por si solos. Su nombre era lilian evans, lily para sus amigos, y era una bruja, hacia cinco años k había recibido por primera vez la carta de hogwarts y por lo tanto le tocaba empezar 5º curso.

Sus padres se hallaban abajo recogiendo las ultimas cajas k quedaban en la casa, a su padre lo habían ascendido y por lo tanto decidieron vender la casa e irse a vivir al mundo mágico, donde la vida para lily seria mas fácil, además de k allí se encontraban sus amigas/os; se iban a vivir al valle godric gryffindor.

-LILY!!, venga vamos-señora evans

-ya bajo mama, espera k me falta mi baúl-lily

lily cogió el baúl y bajo las escaleras, donde su padre le ayudo y lo metió dentro del maletero, ya k muchas de sus cosas ya estaban en la casa, gracias al transporte de mudanzas mágicas, subieron al coche y poco a poco lily noto como se alejaban, allí dejaba una vida.......para empezar otra...........

mientras en el mundo mágico, en una mansión del valle gryffindor se encontraba un chico de ojos castaños, cabello muy alborotado negro azabache y cuerpo de escándalo junto a su amigo de ojos azules, cabello castaño y también de cuerpo d escándalo.

Ellos eran james y sirius, habían sido amigos desde k lo recordaran.Ellos junto a dos chicos mas; remus, de cabello castaños ojos color miel; y peter(no comentarios), formaban el grupo mas conocido en hogwarts como los merodeadores.

James había notado k hacia días, en la casa del lado de la suya habían aparecido muchos muebles y gente transportándolos hacia dentro de la casa.

Oye canuto, quien crees k vendrá a vivir aquí al lado?-james

Igual es un espía...-dijo sirius

o........una tía muy buena k viene aposta para conocernos en persona-james

conocerla a ti??,jajajajaj, vendrá solo para ver al majestuoso sirius el hermoso-dijo sirius como si estuviera leyendo un cartel.

Como sea!!, pero tengo curiosidad........ a lo mejor es un tío muy soso, al k le gustan k le hagan bromas pesadas-dijo james

Pues si es así, ha ido a caer al sitio idea-dijo sirius ilusionado

------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------

el viaje había sido muy largo, y lily se había quedado dormida en la parte de atrás del coche.

Lily, ya estamos llegando, despierta-le decía su madre dulcemente

Si, si..........ya me despierto-dijo lily bostezando

Y la casa es muy grande, papá-lily

Pues si......seguro k te encantara....., tiene piscina y muchas mas cosas-señor evans

K bien, con las ganas k tengo d bañarme.......además aquí me dijo chris k hace mucho calor-lily

Bueno lily quítate esa cara de dormida k ya hemos llegado-señora evans

Si mama, lo k tu digas-dijo lily riendo

Mira niña, no me hagas burlas, me oyes-dijo su madre fingiendo enfado

YA ESTAMOS!!!-grito lily dentro del coche

Tranquila k nos vas a dejar sin tímpanos-dijo su padre

Perdón...........-lily

No pasa nada, venga baja y vamos a coger las cosas k todavía faltan –señor evans

Vale, yo cojo mi baúl-lily

De acuerdo, nosotros cogeremos lo k falta-sus padres

Lily cogió el baúl y se encamino hacia su nueva casa, se veía nueva con muchos ventanales, en la parte delantera tenia un jardín precioso, la casa tenia dos pisos y por fuera se veía muy bien.......

Llego a la entrada y vio k la puerta ya estaba abierta y entro, allí ya estaban puestos todos los muebles y habían quedado muy bien, por dentro la casa era muy espaciosa, lo primero k hizo, fue dejar el baúl en un rincón y buscara la puerta trasera para ver la piscina, corrió por toda la casa buscándola, cuando la encontró la abrió le gusto mucho lo k vio, allí estaba una enorme piscina, el césped estaba verdísimo y había tumbonas y sombrillas..., la verdad es k la casa parecía de ricos.

LILY, YA SABEMOS K TE GUSTA MUCHO LA PISCINA, PERO TÉ IMPORTARIA AYUDARNOS-su madre

SI MAMA, YA VOY-lily

Pasaron todo la mañana acomodando la ropa en su sitio, algunos muebles k su madre no le gustaban como quedaban y otras cosas. Cuando terminaron de comer lily subió a su nueva habitación, se puso su bikini nuevo, la parte de arriba era de triangulo, anudado al cuello y a la espalda, y la braguita era anudada por los lados, a lily le encantaba este bikini, cogió su pareo, las gafas de sol, la toalla y se fue a al piscina.

Mama, estoy en la piscina vale-lily

De acuerdo, si queremos algo ya te avisamos-su madre

Ok-lily

Salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina, se ducho y se zambullo en el agua.

-----------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------

oye padfoot, no has oído algo-sirius

pues no-james

espera ahora vuelvo-sirius- se fue a ver por la ventana, y lo k vio le gusto mucho

k pasa-james

pues k tenemos a un bombón como vecina-sirius

Diré k YO, tengo un bombón como vecina. -james-lo k pasa es k tu siempre te apalancas de mala manera en mi casa.

Me ofendes eh-dijo sirius poniendo una mano en su pecho

Oye deja de hacer el payaso y mira mas por la ventana, como es-james

Pues. es pelirroja, con el pelo largo, muy buena por cierto...........y va con sus padres-sirius

Okis, pues luego iremos a ver quien es, no?-james

Sí, después de comer-sirius

----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

lily seguía nadando, zambulléndose, haciendo piruetas, tirandose del trampolín. , en definitiva se lo estaba pasando muy bien, tanto k no se dio cuenta de k alguien la estaba mirando.........esos eran sirius y james

EJEM, EJEM. -hizo sirius-lily estaba tan en lo suyo k no se dio cuenta.

VECINA??, XICA??...BOMBON??-sirius

Eh? Que??...-lily salió de la piscina

Enseguida se dio cuenta d quienes eran.

POTTER!?, BLACK?!-lily

Si, somos nosotros... y tu eres...??-dijeron los dos

Joder estáis ciegos??!, Mira k no saber quien soy!!-lily

Pues no, acaso te conocemos. aunque dudamos habernos olvidado de tanta hermosura-sirius

Lily sé hecho a reír a carcajadas. desde luego si antes pensaba k estaban pirados ahora lo afirmaba.

Soy lily... aunque para vosotros EVANS!!-dijo lily-enserio no me reconocéis?

La verdad es k lily había crecido mucho, ya no era la niña bajita y k no resaltaba por su belleza, era bastante alta, y su cuerpo se había desarrollado, tenia las curvas bien marcadas, sus ojos y su pelo brillaban mas k nunca y la verdad es k como decía sirius: era un bombon!

Tu evans?!!....Evans??-sirius

Sí, yo evans, tu?-dijo lily como hacían los indios

Bueno dejamos los cachondeos-lily- k hacéis aqu

¿Cómo k hacemos aquí?, Vivimos aquí!!-sirius

Perdón pero YO vivo aquí, TU solo estas de apalancado k no es lo mismo... -james

Bueno lo k sea... -sirius-entonces tu eres la nueva vecina no..?-sirius

Si, pero les advierto si empiezan como en hogwarts...les aseguro k se arrepentirán de haberme conocido.. y no es una amenaza....solo es una advertencia-dijo lily con cara d niña buena

Perdón pero tu no te quedas corta....porque aun me acuerdo de cuando nos levantamos con el pelo mugriento como el de snape y vestidos de chicas....-dijo sirius

Eso os paso por meteros conmigo...o ya os olvido por k paso..?-lily-si no me acuerdo mal vosotros me hinchasteis como un globo....k por cierto luego me pinchasteis y casi me vuelo....-lily

Eso estuvo bien eh?-dijo sirius riendo

James no decía nada, simplemente se había quedado embobado mirándola, si antes le gustaba ahora le encantaba, no le hacia las bromas con maldad simplemente quería llamar su atención, y tanto k lo hacia....pero no d la manera k el quisiera...

James k opinas?-sirius

Eh!....que decías?-james

Oye te han abducido o k?-sirius-y nada ahora da igual...

Y si....durante este verano hacemos un pacto en el cual ni yo ni vosotros podemos hacernos bromas....un verano pacifico.., -lily

mmm.....suena bien....aunque bromas vamos a hacerlas igual, pero....esta bien, a ti nada, de nada....-sirius

eh!!, pero si hacéis una me avisáis k quiero participar...!!-lily

esta tus ideas también podemos hacer mucho...-dijo sirius tocándose la barbilla

quieres dejar de acerté el interesante?!-lily-os parece si mañana quedamos y venís a bañaros?

SI!!-dijeron los dos

Bueno pues nos vemos mañana vale?-james( ya había salido de sus pensamientos)

Si, mañana ya quedamos-lily

Adiós bombón!!-dijo sirius pero recibió un codazo de james

Lily ya había entrado en casa y no oyó el comentario d sirius

K haces?-sirius

No le llames así!-james

Solo era una broma...no pensaba k te gustara tanto...-sirius

Pues no pienses tanto!!, y vamos k se hace tarde, mi madre debe estar poniendo la !!!!, venga vamos!!-dijo sirius cogiendo a james del brazo y corriendo hacia casa.

Lily al entrar en casa, no vió a sus padres ni tampoco a su hermana, lo cual le alegró bastante.

Subió a su habitación para ducharse pensando que después de relajarse, le enviaría una lechuza a Amy para contarle todo lo que le habia pasado esa tarde.

Al cabo de media hora, salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Fue al armario y vio que toda su ropa ya estaba allí metida –gracias mamá-pensó mientras se vestía

Como solo iba a estar ella en casa, decidio ponerse cómoda.

Un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes era mas que suficiente.

Se sentó en la cama, y cogió un bloc de notas de su mochila, la cual la tenia al lado de la mesita de noche, sacó de alli tambien una pluma y empezó a escribir

Querida Amy:

Que tal estas? Yo la verdad muy contenta, esto es maravilloso, aunque claro..todo comprado en donde viviamos antes es maravilloso..

Tengo que contarte una cosa que seguro no te esperas. Sabes de quien soy vecina??

Del mismisimo James Potter. Ya se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien..y que siempre estamos haciendonos bromas pesadas..pero hemos decidido que durante el verano aya tregua entre nosotros. Además Black también esta en su casa..asi que si quieres venir para..ya sabes..solo tienes que enviarme de nuevo a blanquita de vuelta.

Muchos besos

Lily

ESPERO QUE CONTESTES PRONTO!!!

La leyó un par de veces y la ató en la patita de su nueva lechuza. Fue hacia la ventana y la soltó haciendo que volara, la observo unos momentos, asta que unas voces inconfundibles la distrayeron.

-PELIRROJA!!YEEEEE, QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ!! SABEMOS QUE NUESTRA BELLEZA ES IMPRESIONANTE..PERO NO ES PARA QUE TE QUEDES EMBOBADA!!-le chilló sirius desde la ventana( chilla porque estan lejos..pero a parta ella estaba embobada, jejej , pero no mirándolos a ellos..sino mirando a su blankita..jiji)

-PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!-le soltó ella kedandose muy ancha.-Que queréis??

Te estabamos diciendo que si querias venirte con nosotros a dar una vuelta, ay un lago cerca de por aki se esta a gusto y no ace mucho calor-le dijo james mas calmado que sirius.

Pues..no lo se, mis padres no estan..pero bueno les dejo una nota vale?, ahora bajo-les dijo. Bajó a la cocina y en la nevera les pegó una nota amarilla

Estoy en el lago con unos amigos, son los vecinos de al lado si quieres y cuando ayais venido yo no estoy, podeis ir a saludarlos. Besos. Lily.

Se hizo el pelo y abrió la puerta

-quereis algo de beber antes de irnos?-les preguntó mientras se ponia un poco de agua fresca en un vaso

-ya que lo dices..limonada-le dijo sirius, que nunca rechazaba nada.

-yo también-le dijo james sentándose en una de las sillas que habia en la cocina.

-Llevais bañador o solo vamos a pasear?-pregunt

-Sólo vamos a pasear un rato y a estar alli, no creo k nos bañemos..aunque bueno siempre decimos lo mismo y acabamos empapados-dijo riéndose sirius, acordándose de todas las veces que les abia pasado eso.

-vale, entonces no me cambio...o si..?-dijo mirándose, no se habia dado cuenta de que clase de ropa llevaba. Los pantalones cortos eran unos shorts blancos ajustados y la camiseta era una de cuando era pekeña pero k aun le venían, claro estaba por encima del ombligo con corazoncitos. Enseguida se puso roja, mientras los chicos se atragantaron con la bebida.

-Vas muy mona lily-le dijo sirius volviendo a reirse, esta vez sin nada dentro de la boca.

Ella se esperaba que james le dijera algo igual, pero eso no pasó, el simplemente se habia kedado mirándola.

Se quitó la vergüenza de encima, aunque era algo raro..ella mucha no tenia, y habló como si hablara con alguien a quien conocia y le tenia la suficiente confianza para ir vestida "asi".

-ahora enserio, os importa que vaya asi?-dijo sonriendo-se que iendo asi conmigo..no vais a ligar pero ese es el precio-dijo riendo lo ultimo

-no, nos importa..por mi como si kieres vas delante nuestra y yo te vigilo que no se te caiga el short...-dijo sirius con una sonrisa picara

ella se kedo mirándolo y lo unico que pudo hacer fue darle una colleja muy sonora, a lo cual james se rió con ella

au!! Animal, encima que me ofrezco..-dijo pero cayo al ver de nuevo una mano acercarse a el, la cual esta vez esquivó.

Calladito estas mas guapo-le dijo lily- nos vamos ya!!??-dijo inquieta

Si venga-dijo james, que aún no habia hablado en todo el rato.

SOLO TENEIS QUE DARLE A GO Y ESCRIBIR VUESTRA OPINION VALE? SIN VUESTROS REVIEWS NO SOY NADA...


	2. El lago JAMES! que es eso?

**_ReViEwS: _**

_**Lausana-malfoy-rin: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, siento no haberte hecho caso y haber actualizado pronto. Lo siento! Soy un desastre. Y tranquila que tu Remusin saldrá, no en este, pero en el tercer capítulo saldrá. Aún no tiene pareja…asi que si quieres darme una descripción de ti…ya sabes, jeje. Espero que te pases, pero hace tanto que no actualizo…_

_**Jane Eyre Parker: **Wenu wapa, que fa un montó de temps que no se res de tu, has desaparegut amb el teu Daniel o que?xD. Wenu que aquí tens els seguent capitol._

_**Amsp15: **Gracias por ofrecerme el placer de tener un review tuyo. Y Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que estes aún por aquí, jeje._

_**Mary93: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo!_

_**oOoAleBlackMoonoOo : **Wenu que decirte a ti, eh? Siempre has estado ahí apoyandome en cada fic! Gracias!. Aquí tienes la continuación._

_**Patrysk: **Gracias por haberte pasado y que te guste tambien este capitulo._

_**Daniela lupin de black: **Gracias por tu review. Ya seguí, asi que espero que te guste tambien este capitulo._

_**Jessytonks: **espero que siga gustandote. Hasta la proxima!_

_**Lira Garbo: **Gracias por haberme dejado un review wapa, es un honor para mi la verdad. Ya sabes que me encantan tus ff, asi k espero verte si tienes tiempo por aquí de nuevo._

_**Josesita: **Te has enamorado de mi ff? Wenu pues espero que sigas leyendolo eh? Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, lo se, es mucho. Sorry!. _

_**Seishiro: **He sido mala, lo siento, pero aquí tienes la continuación. Ya, pero de momento la asquerosilla de petunia no sale, ejejje._

_**Blue Dragon: **Gracias por dejarme un review, espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Mondlicht Weasley:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y que no me abandones, jejej. Aquí tienes el siguiente chapt!_

_Weno hasta aquí los reviews. Se que me repito pero siento de verdad haber tardado tanto, es que han sido un montón de meses y lo siento, se que el trozito no os recompensará pero ahora que es veranito tengo mas tiempo y podre escribir tanto cmo quiera. Un beso y a leer! xD_

* * *

Durante todo el camino se estuvieron haciendo bromas, sobretodo sirius que no paraba de ir detrás de Lily haciendo que James se enfureciera y se pusiera rojo; cosa que Sirius aprovechaba para avergonzarlo delante de su amada.

El trayecto duró unos quince minutos. Durante ese rato estuvieron andando por un bosque frondoso con una gran cantidad de vegetación. Se respiraba aire puro y las grandes y altas copas de los árboles evitaban que los rayos del sol se posaran en ellos.

Caminaban por un camino recubierto de tierra más clara y todo alrededor suyo era verdor y aunque las ramas de los árboles estaban altas se podía oír perfectamente el canto de los pájaros.

-Esto es el paraíso- pensó lily mientras miraba hacia arriba. Caminaba lentamente admirándolo todo, en el lugar donde vivía antes no había nada parecido, por no haber no había ni parque.

-Pelirroja! Parece que andes pisando huevos!- dijo Sirius un poco desesperado, Que tanta importancia podía darle a un par de árboles?

-Ya voy! No hace falta que me grites, o tendría que decir ladrar?- dijo lily astutamente.

-Que has dicho?- dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente, mientras James movía los ojos de uno al otro.

-Pues eso, que no ladres, guau!- dijo riéndose pasando por delante de él.

-Como sabes tu eso?- dijo Sirius totalmente serio

-Desde…no me acuerdo, pero lo sé-Lily

-No se lo habrás dicho a nadie, no?- habló James por primera vez

-No soy una chivata, pero lo sabe Chris, ella estaba conmigo cuando nos enteramos- Lily

-Más vale; si alguien más llega a enterarse…- empezó a hablar Sirius pero no la terminó, ya sabían todos a que se refería.

El silencio reinó durante lo que faltaba de camino. Lily observaba todo sin perderse un detalle, mientras James y Sirius se miraban sin hablar.

Poco a poco la gran abundancia de árboles que había fue desapareciendo para dar paso a medianos arbustos y hierbas más bien altas de un verde vivo.

Delante de ellos se podía observar el lago que brillaba al verse reflejado cada rayo de sol en él. Estaba en total calma. Bajaron por unos escalones hechos de barro hasta abajo, donde había algo parecido a arena pero algo más oscura.

-Bueno y que te parece?- preguntó James sonriéndole a Lily.

-Es… no se como decirlo, es precioso. Nunca antes había estado en un sitio así, exceptuando Hogwarts- contestó fascinada.

Por cierto, antes me ha parecido oír que Chris también lo sabe- dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa- tiene que venir a visitarte?-

Lily empezó a reírse- Tantas ganas tienes de verla o que?- preguntó

Para nada! Solo era para que no estuvieras todo el verano siendo la única chica, solo eso- dijo apartándose del lugar y subiendo por un caminito muy estrecho- Luego nos vemos!

Donde va?- preguntó Lily a James

Ya lo oirás luego-contestó James riendo bajo.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia. Sobre hogwarts y las bromas que cada año se habían hecho, también hablaron de las "novias" de James y de los no "novios" de Lily, ya que siempre que iba a salir con algún chico algo le pasaba y por lo tanto no había cita.

De repente Lily se fijó en el lago y la calma que había en él desapareció. Vio caer una roca, quizás pequeña, pero que al caer en el agua hizo bastante ruido. Levanto la mirada hacia arriba de la montaña,- quien suba ahí se mata- pensó. se dio cuenta que había una pequeña cascada algo mas alejada y justo debajo una cueva. De allí había caído la piedra seguramente, pero que era aquello?

JAMES!- gritó asustada

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me hayan perdonado por taaaaaaaan gran retraso. Les pido mil disculpas, pero lo importante es que he actualizado eh?**

Solo denle a GO, vale? Jiji. Hasta la proxima!


	3. En el lago Dementores!

_ReViEwS_

**_Seishiro: Sé que era muy corto, pero bueno aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, no he tardado nada en escribirlo, así que no te quejes!_**

**_James' Freak: me alegra que te guste, si hay algo que no entiendes no dudes en preguntármelo vale, Espero que este capitulo te guste también._**

**_Virgi: Bueno tal y como me dijiste, seguí pronto! Al día siguiente! Así que hoy no hay porque quejarse, jiji._**

_**Girl-Potter: Bueno pues aquí me tienes, actualicé pronto, eh?. Ójala este capitulo también te haga reír, o al menos te guste.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí los reviews. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, bueno tampoco es muy largo, pero con lo pronto que he actualizado creo que me ha ido bien…espero que os guste y disfrutéis.**_

_En el pasado capítulo_

_De repente Lily se fijó en el lago y la calma que había en él desapareció. Vio caer una roca, quizás pequeña, pero que al caer en el agua hizo bastante ruido. Levanto la mirada hacia arriba de la montaña,- quien suba ahí se mata- pensó. Se dio cuenta que había una pequeña cascada algo mas alejada y justo debajo una cueva. De allí había caído la piedra seguramente, pero que era aquello?_

_JAMES!- gritó asustada_

JAMES!- gritó asustada

Que pasa Lily, porque estas tan alterada?- preguntó James sin saber cual era el motivo

Que que pasa, Joder James y eso que llevas gafas…-dijo por lo bajo- mira allí arriba en la cueva esa- Lily levantó el brazo señalándola

Ah, eso!- dijo sin importancia y se giro para sentarse de nuevo en la arena

Como que," Ah, eso!", estas tonto?- le recriminó ella mirándolo seriamente-

De repente se oyó el golpe de otra piedra caer al lago, seguido de algo que hizo reír, como siempre hacia, a James.

SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO NENAS!

Lily levantó la mirada otra vez y vio a Sirius tirándose desde arriba, con una pose un poco rara. Abrió y cerro los ojos más de una vez, vale que estaba lejos…pero lo podía ver perfectamente!

Se había tirado pasándose el pulgar por el labio; quien se creía, el chico martini?

-A ti te llega el riego a la cabeza, porque la verdad creo que no. Te podrías haber roto algo, por no decir todo!- dijo sulfurada Lily una vez que Sirius ya había salido del agua.

-No es para tanto, desde que tengo uso de razón lo hago, y ya ves, aquí me tienes sin Ninguna secuela- dijo él abriendo los brazos y dando la vuelta

- Eso es lo que te crees tu, las secuelas las tienes en el cerebro o lo que sea que tengas dentro d esa cabeza- dijo dándole de nuevo una colleja bien fuerte

-Oye que me saldrá un chichón, y que hago ahora yo, eh?- Sirius

- Mira, mejor cállate. O es que quieres que te de otra?-Lily

James lo veía todo desde fuera sin meterse, no fuera a ser que empezara a decirle algo a él también. La verdad es que era bastante divertido chincharle y verla tan preocupada, encima por Sirius, quien hacia unos días no podía ver.

-Bueno ya esta bien, Lily, no hace falta que te pongas así, no le a pasado nada- James

-Le defiendes porque eres su amigo, pero si hubiera sido yo la que se hubiera tirado, estarías tirándome una bronca mucho peor, empezando porque soy una irresponsable que no pienso las cosas, que me hubiera podido pasar algo o incluso no salir viva, o me equivoco?- preguntó perspicazmente Lily

James se quedó callado, realmente tenía razón. Si la que se hubiera tirado hubiera sido ella, él habría sido capaz de ir corriendo arriba para impedírselo o cualquier cosa, prefería morir a ver mal a Lily.

-Tienes razón, no lo hubiera permitido. No permitiría nada que pudiera hacerte daño- dijo bajando la cabeza- Voy a dar un paseo, ahora vuelvo.

Y así se fue, dejando a Lily y a Sirius en silencio, pero que poco duró. Como no, quien tenia que abrir la boca?

-que quieres Black, no me tires piedras!-

-Oye es verdad que este verano se viene sola, quiero decir a su casa?-

-De que estas hablando?-preguntó confusa

De Bones, porque la casa de tu lado es la de ella. Antes siempre venía todos los veranos, pero el año pasado ya no vino y este..pues como estas tu aquí, pensé que vendría-

Lily se quedó mirándolo asombrado, como sabía tantas cosas? Bueno era normal, el se pasaba el verano en casa de James, así k seguramente pasaban los veranos con ella también. Pero como sabia que venia sola?

Si, si que viene. La verdad es que me contesto la lechuza enseguida( se que no he puesto la carta, lo siento!) y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto curiosa

Su hermano me lo dijo- dijo riéndose- uno que tiene contactos…además un merodeador tiene que tener algunos privilegios…

Ya, lo que tu digas, guau!- ahora fue ella lo que empezó a reírse.

Y así se los encontró James cuando volvió.

Por cierto Remus cuando viene, se le echa de menos. Es el mas normal de todos vosotros- dijo con una pequeña risita Lily

Vendrá la semana que viene, mañana en la noche es Luna llena.- contestó James mirando hacia el cielo.

Pues quiero acompañaros- soltó Lily de golpe

¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ?- dijeron los dos a la vez, bueno mas bien, gritaron los dos a la vez.

Estas sordos?- dijo altanera

Ójala lo estuviéramos, así no tendríamos que oírte decir tonterías- dijo Sirius

Tu no puedes ir y punto. Tema zanjado.- dio james retomando el camino de vuelta a casa

Y se puede saber porque no puedo?- quiso saber Lily

Primero; no eres animaga, segunda; no sabes como se pone Remus con los desconocidos y tercero; PORQUE A MI NO ME DA LA GANA!- gritó James

A MI NO ME HABLES ASI POTTER, TU NO SABES NADA DE MI Y MUCHO MENOS PRETENDAS MANDAR DE MI, PORQUE NO LO VAS A ACONSEGUIR- le chillo lily- además- dijo mucho mas calmada- si que soy animaga, sino porque piensas que se lo vuestro?

A ver ilústranos- dijo Sirius mirándola

Deberíais tener mas cuidad con los libros que cojeis, y encima parecéis tontos. Llega a coger ese libro algún profesor y os expulsan de Hogwarts; en la parte de arriba ponía vuestro nombre, seguido de vuestro apodo y de vuestro animal- dijo riéndose lily

MALDITO Peter! Si es que no sabe hacer nada bien!- maldijo James- pero vosotras…

Si, nosotras quitamos vuestros nombres y dejamos el libro como nuevo en la sección prohibida- Lily

Buff…menos mal- Sirius

Los tres, después de esa acalorada conversación se quedaron en el mismo sitio, sentados en unas piedras bastante grandes.

De repente se oyeron unos ruidos procedentes de los arbustos que tenían detrás, seguido de una voz gritando.

-DEMENTORES!-

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Solo tenéis que darle a GO y ya esta! Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews!**_


End file.
